


Johnlock OneShots

by lockedondestiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedondestiel/pseuds/lockedondestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small collection of the first oneshots and I ever wrote. All Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Very Johnlock New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay these are the first fanfictions I had ever written. I was looking through my old computer and found them and thought I'd share them :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

"So, are you two doing anything special for New Year's Eve?" Mrs. Hudson asked John.  
John thought for a moment before responding, "I think we're both going to end up staying here. I don't have any plans and I'm sure Sherlock doesn't either."  
"Well you just let me know if you need anything before I leave."  
"You're going out tonight?" John asked with surprise in his voice.  
"Oh yes well the butcher down the way asked me to spend the evening with him. Let's just hope this one isn't married too," Mrs. Hudson laughed and started down the stairs. "Oh hello Sherlock, dear," she said as Sherlock made his way up them.  
"Hello Mrs. Hudson. John, I got some stuff for tonight," Sherlock said.  
John looked slightly shocked. "You did the shopping. You never do the shopping."  
"I was out. I was bored. Anyway, I got some food and some champagne for tonight and some other items we needed."  
John just stood there. "You... did the shopping."  
"Yes I did the shopping. Now stop standing there like an idiot and help put this stuff away," Sherlock looked amused.  
While they were putting everything away, John kept looking at Sherlock.  
"What?" Sherlock asked. "Is my face weird? Why do you keep looking at me?"  
"No! No no I'm just thinking. Just a wandering mind," John replied hastily.  
"More like a wandering eye," Sherlock grinned to himself.  
"Did Sherlock just make a joke? More importantly, that sounded like a sexual joke," John thought to himself. He didn't realise he had stopped working. Sherlock finished up and walked over to John, who was still standing at the table staring at the milk in his hand.  
"Did I get the wrong kind?" Sherlock asked, taking the milk from him. "I thought it was the same."  
"Since when does Sherlock care about my kind of milk?" John thought to himself again. "Since when does Sherlock even notice we need milk?"  
"No it's right. Exactly right," he said aloud.  
The relief on Sherlock's face was evident. "Oh good," he said as he put it away.  
John and Sherlock spent the rest of the evening doing what they usually did. John was on his computer, updating the blog and checking emails, and Sherlock was looking for a new case. At about half to midnight John said, "we should start watching the telly soon. Only half an hour left."  
They both sat down in front of the television with their drinks in hand. When it came time to start counting down they stood up. John noticed they were very close to each other. He wasn't sure why he liked it so much; they had been in close and awkward quarters before. For God's sake, they ran throughout the streets of London handcuffed to each other before.  
Sherlock looked at John as the countdown reached ten.  
"Ten," he smiled. "Nine... eight... seven..."  
John smiled back. "Six... five... four..."  
Sherlock moved slightly closer. "Three," he whispered. "Two... one." As he said one he leaned down and kissed John on the lips. "Happy New Year, John."  
John stood there staring at Sherlock. "Hap- happy um..." he stuttered. He cleared his throat. "Happy New Year, Shuh- Sherlock."  
Sherlock suddenly looked concerned. "I'm sorry.. I thought..." he trailed off.  
John thought, "Sherlock apologising? Since when does Sherlock apologise? Jesus, John, he just kissed you. Think about that, not him apologising."  
"I, um, yeah. No it's.. Good. Yeah, good," he responded to Sherlock. "Good."  
Sherlock put his cup down and took one of John's hands. Before he could say anything, John got over his initial shock and leaned up and kissed Sherlock back. It started slowly and hesitantly. When John didn't stop, Sherlock took control and pushed the kiss a little further. He used the hand not holding John's to pull him closer by his shirt collar. John reached up and put his palm on Sherlock's cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and John knew. This was going to be a happy new year indeed.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I wrote it during a road trip

"John pass me the red ornaments."  
John passed Sherlock the box and sat down in his chair. He had a smirk on his face as he watched Sherlock practically dance while he decorated their tree. Christmas was the only thing that could make him as happy as a nice new case. Except John of course.   
"You're smirking at me, John," Sherlock said without turning around.   
John got up and walked over to the tree and his love. "It looks fantastic," he said.   
Sherlock wrapped one arm around John's shoulders and pulled him closer.   
"We shouldn't have waited until the day before Christmas to finish it. People will be arriving soon," John said as he wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist.   
Sherlock sighed, "Why do we have to have people over?" He turned so he was looking at John before saying in a gravelly voice, "I'd rather spend the evening with just you."  
John blushed. He still want used to Sherlock talking like that. He recovered enough to say, "It's only for a few hours, Sherlock. It's a get-together. It's what people do with friends."  
Sherlock bit back a response. Instead he pulled John into a tight hug. He kissed the top of his head and said, "Fine. But you're giving me an early gift tonight."  
John looked up into Sherlock's face trying to read him. In response to John's questioning gaze Sherlock only kissed him quickly and went off to change.   
John stood there, wondering if Sherlock meant what John thought he meant. Only Mrs. Hudson coming upstairs with Molly and a plate of food could distract his mind wandering too far.   
One last thought crossed John's mind before he greeted the guests. Sherlock wasn't the only one getting an early present tonight. John would make sure of that.


End file.
